


all you're good for

by deathtouch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (the fic is a lot softer than these tags make it sound), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Degradation, Domestic, Flashbacks, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, M/M, Memories, Sex Work, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouch
Summary: ☛ written forshimadacest weekprompt 'green'.Hanzo was glad he wasn’t expected to say anything. He wasn’t good at the talking stuff. He usually let Genji handle their clients. Finding them, flirting with them, talking them out of their money; that was his thing. Hanzo was just there to look pretty. To pose for the pictures, to take directions in the videos, to be told what to do and how to do it.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Shimadacest Week 2020





	all you're good for

**Author's Note:**

> i have chosen not to use archive warnings for this fic, but that doesn't mean that none apply. this story includes elements of incest and alludes to past father/son incest and noncon. if either of those things bother you, than this isn't the fic for you. 
> 
> i owe the biggest thank you to my amazing beta [subwaywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf). his finishing touches make my fanfic worth reading. he is so generous with his time and skill. i can't say enough about how grateful i am for him and everything he does for me. thank you subwaywolf!!!

There was a man on his way over, moments from knocking on their front door. A client, he could be called, though it felt strange to refer to him like that. It sounded so practical, so official, so businesslike. There was nothing businesslike about what Genji and Hanzo did. Nothing businesslike about the way they made their money. This guy might technically be considered a client, but really, he was just someone Genji had met online. Some random man with perverted interests and too much money on his hands to know what to do with.

“You don’t even have to look at him,” Genji assured, one eye closed as he applied liquid liner to the outer corner. He brought the black line to a sharp point. “Just play on your phone or something. Ignore him. He likes that.”

Hanzo was glad he wasn’t expected to say anything. He wasn’t good at the talking stuff. He usually let Genji handle their clients. Finding them, flirting with them, talking them out of their money; that was his thing. Hanzo was just there to look pretty. To pose for the pictures, to take directions in the videos, to be told what to do and how to do it.

A knock on the door caught both of their attention.

“Oh, that’s him.” Genji paused to regard his own reflection. He was in no hurry. He had no problem with making men wait. He turned to look at his eyeliner from both sides. He ran his fingers through his messy green hair, mussing until it fell right. “Where’s my phone?” Even as he asked, he was already reaching for it. He started a call, putting it up to his ear. 

As it began ringing, he took Hanzo by the hand. He laced their fingers together and began leading his brother towards the front door.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Genji said into the phone instead of hello. He was using the tone of voice he only ever used when he was fucking with guys. Like they weren’t just wrapped around his finger but under his boot heel and they had better do what he said… or else. “You’re going to take the money you brought us out of your wallet, and you’re going to get on your knees, and you’re going to wait on the front step, and maybe I’ll come open the door.”

The money. That’s what this was really about. It was a payday for them. They had so many men pouring money into their bank accounts that they could buy whatever they wanted without thinking. Shoes, clothes, new phones, tablets, TVs. They had the latest everything, but they could always use more. Sometimes they talked about saving up and moving to a nicer condo somewhere, maybe even buying a house. None of the talks were serious, though. There was no sense in moving if they didn’t have to.  
  
“No, you’re not coming in. _Because I said so._ Now get on your knees and wait with cash in hand if you want to catch a glimpse of me touching my brother.” Genji hung up with force.

They stopped in the foyer, standing just behind the door. Through the slits in the blinds Hanzo could see a car parked in the front drive; a massive black Denali. 

He wasn’t going to admit it, but he was actually feeling a little nervous. This whole inviting-men-over thing was new. So far their little business venture had only been done over the phone; Genji sending texts and scandalous photos to different people while his Cash App pinged and pinged and pinged. Photos of the two of them standing in front of the bathroom mirror, half naked, leaning into one another. Photos of Hanzo sprawled out in bed, Genji’s tattooed fingers sliding up his thigh. Photos of Genji’s legs spread wide and Hanzo kneeling neatly between them, looking up from under his lashes at the lens. 

There were videos too. Videos of Genji filming himself in the mirror as Hanzo came from behind to lean in and kiss his shoulder, his neck. Videos of Hanzo stepping out of the shower, dripping wet and reaching for a towel. Videos of Genji pushing his tattooed fingers into Hanzo’s mouth, sliding his fingertips along his older brother’s pink tongue. 

The closest they had ever come to doing anything in person was a facetime call. Some white guy on the other line blushed bright red as Genji said all this filthy stuff to the screen while Hanzo sat there next to him and listened, an unimpressed look on his face. They had made so much money just doing a video call that meeting up in person seemed to be the next step. 

Now, there was a man here. He had just knocked on their door. A client. 

“Don’t be nervous,” Genji told him, because of course he could tell how Hanzo was feeling. He put his phone away and reached out to tip Hanzo’s chin up. He ran his fingers through his brother’s long black hair, smoothing it, pushing it back from his face. “This Akande guy, he gets off on us being deviant, and yet he’s still beneath us. So just act like he’s nothing to you.” 

Hanzo nodded. He was going to play on his phone. Not even bother to look up. Ignore the guy completely. 

Genji’s eyes fell to Hanzo’s lips. He carefully ran his thumb along the bottom one, almost reverent. “We should have put gloss on you. Quick, lick your lips.” 

Hanzo licked them, and he could taste the subtle salt of Genji’s fingers as he did it. 

“Okay. You ready?” 

As ready as he would ever be. 

Genji took a moment to steel himself. He stood taller, squared his shoulders, lifted his chin. His eyebrow ticked up and instantly his expression changed from soft to hard. He reached out for the door handle and tugged, pulling it open to reveal… 

Their client. Down on the ground, on his knees. He had ten hundred dollar bills in his hand, fanned out perfectly. He was actually doing it; kneeling like Genji told him to, holding the money like Genji told him to. He was huge, with massively wide shoulders and thick muscles packed onto a large frame, but on the ground like that he just looked so small. 

“Ugh,” Genji groaned in disgust. He wrapped a hand around Hanzo’s waist and pulled him closer until they were flush together. 

Their client, Akande, looked up at them. He looked like he wanted to start whining. His Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat, swallowing hard at the sight of the two of them touching each other. 

“Say, ‘thank you for opening the door,’” Genji demanded. 

“Thank you for opening the door.” Akande repeated instantly, voice surprisingly deep for being on the edge of desperation. 

Hanzo laid his head on Genji’s shoulder. He wasn’t even sure why, it just seemed like the right thing to do. He took out his phone and scrolled through the apps, none of them half as interesting as the situation he was currently in. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Akande. 

He was dressed nicely. He was wearing a suit for some reason, as if driving to a stranger’s house and groveling in front of them required formal attire. Whatever image this man was trying to present to the world with these expensive clothes and his big car and those huge muscles... all Hanzo could see him for was small. 

Genji reached out and swiped the money from his hand, counting it pointedly. Without something to hold, he looked even more lost. Hanzo tried for a moment to understand him. He didn’t know why Akande would spend all his money for this. Not to participate, not even to watch, just to be in the vicinity of Genji and Hanzo knowing what he knew about the two of them and the things they did with each other. 

Hanzo may not understand Akande but he understood himself and why he did the things he did, especially the things he did with his brother. There were plenty of reasons. It wasn’t just because of that cold hard cash Genji was counting. Not all of it was easy to think about. He made no attempt to untangle the messy strands of his relationship with Genji and all the things that had happened to get them here. This wasn’t exactly the time or place.

A harsh reminder hit him anyway, sinking into him like a katana blade straight to the gut, sliding through his insides icy cool and bitingly painful. Genji, speaking in a voice that sounded so remarkably like their father that it made Hanzo go still; “This is all you’re good for, isn’t it?” Genji was talking to Akande, but it was a phrase they had heard before. Plenty of times. 

Broken and beaten on the dojo floor, bruises and fresh blood painting their skin, bested by the instructors and relentlessly shamed for it: _this is all you’re good for, isn’t it?_ Spattered with the blood of their enemies, adrenaline coursing through their bodies, fighting to choke back bile after another unnecessary murder carried out at their father’s behest: _this is all you’re good for, isn’t it?_ Sprawled helplessly in silk sheets, legs forced open wide, pain and humiliation so raw it overpowered everything else, Sojiro smiling with sick satisfaction through it all: _this is all you’re good for, isn’t it?_

Hanzo didn’t quite hear the rest of what Genji said. He thought he heard him talking but the sound of voices felt so far away. None of the words seemed to reach him, muffled somehow, unable to penetrate. He stood and stared at his phone, distantly aware that Genji was moving onto the front step, putting a foot in Akande’s lap, painfully stepping on the erection that was bulging in his pants. He barely registered that it was happening before Genji was back inside, front door closing with a bang. 

The door slam had brought him back but he still felt unreal, pulled from underwater, or a dream, or some distant place far, far away. Hanzo had lost track of how long all that had taken. Ten seconds? Two minutes? He swallowed hard. 

Genji’s pleased humming was a sharp contrast. He was counting the money again, like he hadn’t already, counting out five bills so they could split it evenly. Even though he did all the hard work, he was more than happy to share. 

“For you.” He held the cash out for Hanzo to take. 

Hanzo didn’t immediately move to accept it. He stepped back, leaning against the nearest wall. It wasn’t that he didn’t want the money. It wasn’t even the way they had earned it that bothered him. It was... 

“What you said.” Hanzo could feel that blade again. It had moved from his guts to carve into his chest, stabbing straight into his heart. “The way you sounded.” 

He wasn’t going to say that Genji sounded just like their father. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t. The insult was too deep. The comparison was too cruel. 

“Sounded like Sojiro,” Genji finished for him, because of course he could tell what Hanzo was thinking. He set the money aside and reached out to tip Hanzo’s chin up. He ran his fingers through his brother’s long black hair, smoothing it, pushing it back from his face. He tucked it gently behind Hanzo’s ear. “Well… we finally found something he was good for, haven't we?”

Hanzo didn’t want to think about it. None of it was easy to think about. He made no attempt to untangle the messy strands of his relationship with his father and all the things that had happened that he'd gone running from. Literally. This wasn’t the time or place.

Thankfully Genji knew the perfect distraction. The one they always used. His eyes fell to Hanzo’s lips. He carefully leaned in, capturing them in a soft kiss. “We should still put gloss on you.” 

Hanzo licked his lips and he could taste the subtle flavor of Genji’s saliva as he did it. 

Genji took Hanzo by the hand. He laced their fingers together and began leading his brother away from the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
